elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue Mission
|faction = Companions |type = Companions, Radiant quest |QuestID = }} It is a radiant quest that may be taken after completing the first quest in the main Companions questline. It can be repeatedly completed, if the Dragonborn asks the leaders of the Companions for work. Overview As for a radiant quest, the person to rescue and the location from where are random. Below is a list of possible variations: Possible objectives *Rescue Abelone from Hag's End and escort back. *Rescue Acolyte Jenssen from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Adonato Leotelli from Silent Moons Camp and escort back to Windhelm. *Rescue Aeri from Embershard Mine and escort back to Anga's Mill *Rescue Aerin from Rannveig's Fast and escort back to Riften. *Rescue Aicantar from Ravenscar Hollow and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Alvor from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Valtheim Towers and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Redoran's Retreat and escort back. *Rescue Annekke Crag-Jumper from Redoran's Retreat and escort her back to Darkwater Crossing. *Rescue Arcadia from Greywater Gorge and escort back. *Rescue Azzada Lylvieve from Ravenscar Hollow and escort him back to Dragon Bridge. *Rescue Belethor from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Belethor from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. *Rescue Benor from Chillwind Depths and escort back. *Rescue Bolfrida Brandy-Mug from Shimmermist Cave and escort back to Brandy-Mug Farm. *Rescue Camilla Valerius from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Carlotta Valentia from Stillborn Cave. *Rescue Danica Pure-Spring from Shimmermist Cave and escort back to Whiterun. *Rescue Eltrys from Lost Echo Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Ennis from Uttering Hills Cave and escort back to Rorikstead. *Rescue Erdi from Treva's Watch and escort her back to Solitude. *Rescue Erik the Slayer from Lost Echo Cave. *Rescue Faendal from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Faendal from Broken Fang Cave (if Faendal has joined the Blades) *Rescue Faendal from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Faida from Ravenscar Hollow and escort back to Dragon Bridge. *Rescue Fihada from Damphall Mine and escort back. *Rescue Fridrika from Knifepoint Ridge and escort back. *Rescue Fruki from Hob's Fall Cave. *Rescue Gwendolyn from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. *Rescue Hadring from Sunderstone Gorge and escort back to Nightgate Inn. *Rescue Hamal from Embershard Mine. She may move to the Temple of Dibella before the Dragonborn can get to her, requiring a trip to the temple's inner sanctum to finish the quest. *Rescue Heimskr from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. *Rescue Heimskr from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Hemming Black-Briar from the Winter War. *Rescue Hermir Strong-Heart from Ilinalta's Deep and escort back. *Rescue Hillevi Cruel-Sea from Broken Helm Hollow. *Rescue Idolaf Battle-Born from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Illdi from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Irgnir from Yngvild and escort back to Dawnstar. *Rescue Irgnir from Moldering Ruins and escort back to Dawnstar. *Rescue Jervar from Knifepoint Ridge and escort back to Whiterun. *Rescue Jervar from Hag's End and escort back to Whiterun. *Rescue Katla from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Kjar from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Kjeld from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Kraldar from Bloodskal Barrow and escort back to Winterhold *Rescue Leigelf or Pactur from Lost Echo Cave escort back. *Rescue Lemkil from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Lodvar from Mara's Eye Pond and escort back. *Rescue Lortheim from Chillwind Depths and escort back to Windhelm. *Rescue Lydia from Knifepoint Ridge and escort back. *Rescue Mikael from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. *Rescue Mjoll the Lioness from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. Aerin is there as well, due to him always following Mjoll around. *Rescue Mralki from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Narri from Treva's Watch. *Rescue Nazeem from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. *Rescue Ogmund from Stillborn Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Olfina Gray-Mane from Moldering Ruins and escort back. *Rescue Olfina Grey-Mane from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Olfina Grey-Mane from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Orgnar from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Orla from Halted Stream Camp and escort back. If one waits or fast travels and Orla returns to the Temple of Dibella without taking leave of her, one may need to pick an Expert-locked door to complete the mission. *Rescue Roggi Knot-Beard from Tolvald's Cave and escort back. *Rescue Rolff Stone-Fist from Chillwind Depths and escort back. *Rescue Rorik from Redoran's Retreat and escort back. *Rescue Rorik from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Rorlund from Broken Fang Cave and escort back. *Rescue Sayma from Shimmermist Cave and escort her back to Solitude. *Rescue Seren from Broken Fang Cave and escort her back to Dawnstar. *Rescue Sibbi Black-Briar from Orphan Rock and escort him back to Riften. *Rescue Sigurd from Rannveig's Fast and escort back to Whiterun. *Rescue Sinding from Ravenscar Hollow and escort back to Falkreath. *Rescue Sorli the Builder from Hrodulf's House and escort back. *Rescue Sven from Halted Stream Camp and escort back. *Rescue Tormir from Mara's Eye Pond and escort her back. *Rescue Ulfberth War-Bear from Hag's End *Rescue Ulundil from Uttering Hills Cave and escort back. *Rescue Ungrien from Gloomreach and escort back to Riften. *Rescue Voada from Blind Cliff Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Wilhelm from Ilinalta's Deep and escort back to Ivarstead. *Rescue Xander from Ilinalta's Deep. *Rescue Ysolda from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Ysolda from Shimmermist Cave. Journal Trivia *Unlike the other radiant quests from the Companions, once this quest is offered, it cannot be declined; the Dragonborn must finish it in order to get other quests from the Companions. Bugs es:Misión de rescate ru:Спасение похищенных Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Radiant Quests